


Last Friday Night

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: This is Jolee [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drunk Driving, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Humor, House Party, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Partying, Skinny Dipping, Threesome - F/M/M, ménage à trois, please don't drink and drive even if you are a magical wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: After having to spend the night at the Demon Lord's Castle, Lucifer and his brothers come back to their Human World home, Serenity Manor, and find it in a state of total destruction. What happened Last Friday Night?!
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: This is Jolee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046650
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here is our newest collaboration. It grew out to be very big! Hahaha!  
> We think it's very fun and hope you enjoy reading it as much as we had fun writing it! - Cluelesse
> 
> Also, we don't condone drinking and driving. Even if you are magical ;-) Don't drink and drive kids. - Fallingunderground13

_**Friday morning…** _

“I have to go to the Devildom for the night and I’m taking Mammon, Beelzebub and Satan with me.” Lucifer announces during breakfast. “We’re staying the night in the Demon Lord’s Castle, because our rooms are temporarily unavailable while they are connected to the Human World.”

“Wha?! I can’t! I gotta do this casting call thing tonight! Get me signed up with a modelin’ agency to make some Human World cash!”

“Yeah right!” Asmodeus scoffs, calling him out. “You were probably just planning on going back to that casino.”

“Well I gotta win back that money I lost!” Mammon blurts before backpedaling. “Not that I was gonna do that. I’ve got that castin’ call I told ya!”

“Why do I have to go?” Beelzebub’s shoulders droop. He was looking to try out five new restaurants tonight. But then he smiles again. “Though I get to enjoy Barbatos cooking in the Castle, right?”

“Because I can’t let any of you idiots run around loose in the Human World without supervision.” Lucifer silences their protests.

Satan wasn’t going to argue with Lucifer for once. A book he’d been waiting on impatiently at the Devildom Library, had just been returned and he hoped to snag it before anyone else. At least until Lucifer lumped him in with the brothers that need to be babysat.

“Oh so I’m an idiot now am I?” Satan glares at Lucifer as he vows to make this trip as awful as he can for him.

“I’m coming too. There should be a new special edition DVD out now of Sucre Frenzy’s newest Tour around the Devildom and…” Leviathan is about to launch into one of his extended explanations.

“Yes Leviathan, that is fine.” Lucifer says to shut him up, as the pounding in his temples increases.

“Can you bring me back my Huggle Hoodie?” Belphegor yawns. “I forgot to bring it. I think I left it in the common room, or the attic, or…”

“Oy! ya gotta go get it yourself!” Mammon snaps at him. “If I gotta go, I’m not bringin’ stuff back for everyone!”

“Quite right.” Lucifer agrees. “Nobody is going to search the whole House for your things, Belphegor.”

“Uuhhg… Fine.” Belphegor complains. “Such a hassle… You’re coming with us, right Jolee?” He gives her a cute sleepy smile, but it’s not working.

“No, I’m not going.” Jolee says. “I’m not part of the exchange program at the moment, so I stay in the Human World in the sun.”

“If Jolee is stayin’ then so am I. She can come to the casting call with me.” Mammon tells them, giving Jolee a wink.

Jolee is about to protest, she doesn’t want to go to a boring casting call. Lucifer beats her to the punch. “No she’s not going with you to any casting calls in the Human World, Mammon. I’ve told you, we have to keep a low profile while we’re here.” he reminds his idiot of a brother. “You’re going with me to the Devildom and that’s final.”

“I can stay with our lovely Jolee.” Asmodeus offers. “We can’t let her be all on her own in this big house right?”

“Why not?” Jolee rolls her eyes. “I have lived in the Human World all my life. Nothing will happen to me here that I can’t handle.” But she is being completely ignored.

“Oi! I don’t think so!” Mammon shouts right over her. “Ya can’t leave her here with the resident pervert!”

“She’s probably safer, being all alone.” Satan agrees with Mammon.

“Of course I will take good care of her!” Asmodeus promises with his most innocent smile and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, which causes almost everyone to break out in a storm of protests. Lucifer is sure he can’t avoid the headache anymore.

“Tch.” Jolee rolls her eyes. “I can take care of myself! Thank you very much!” She walks off, done with this foolishness.

“I don’t want to hear anymore about it.” Lucifer thunders. “Get ready, we leave in thirty minutes.” His tone of voice doesn’t leave room for any more protests or arguments.

Exactly thirty minutes later everyone, except for Asmodeus and Jolee, have left Serenity Manor for the Devildom.

Asmodeus beams giddily, does a little twirl with a giggling Jolee in his arms and dances towards a different room. He picks up his phone to start making all kinds of phone calls, walking over there. Jolee follows him and listens to him with growing suspicion.

“… Yes. 10 crates should be enough…”... “Uh huh, yes… Jello. With glitters, exactly.”... “More human world Demonus… I mean liquor! Of course I mean liquor! What are you talking about?”... “... Come on, Solomon! You have to come too! Just a small get together with Jolee and me… You’re coming? Yay!”... “Yes, a DJ. What do you mean we have to book those half a year in advance? Do you know who I am?!”

“Asmo, what are you doing?” Jolee interrupts him, before he actually tells to whoever he is talking to who he is.

Asmodeus hangs up and gives Jolee a beaming smile. “With Lucifer and my boring brothers gone, you and I are going to have a fun little party in the Manor tonight, of course!” He thinks for a moment. “I mean, none of them is really party-material, right? Besides Mammon, no one knows how to have a good time. But Mammon would just ruin it by making the whole event some kind of gambling den.”

“But what if Lucifer finds out?” She asks as she realizes that Lucifer would have been better off leaving Satan and taking Asmo.

“Jolee! Don’t worry!” He kisses her on her cheeks. “We clean it up afterwards, of course! I know some clean-up magic and Solomon is coming too! You don’t have to worry your pretty little head. It will give you wrinkles, you know?”

She giggles as he traces his long fingers gently over her frown, as if he’s making the wrinkles disappear from her face. “Oh, okay then. If you’re sure…” She feels excited to have a fun party. It’s been too long since she’s been able to let loose in the Human World. “Let me know what I can help you with.”

“Yay!” Asmodeus cheers, giving her a big smooch. “You do the orders. I might mess up the liquor with Devildom booze again. That was embarrassing.”

“You got it!” Jolee cheers excitedly as well. “Oh, and you can call this number for a DJ, I know them from college and they owe me a favor! They’re not famous or something, but pretty good!”

“Great!” Asmodeus accepts the phone number and goes back to party planning.

By night time, it turns out that the party will be a little bigger than the ‘fun little party’ he originally promised Jolee. But by that time she also didn’t care anymore, having already several samples of the booze she ordered in her system, for ‘testing the taste’.

_**Saturday morning…** _

Lucifer halts almost immediately when he exits the portal, causing the others to stumble into each other.

“What in all the Hells happened here!” He thunders as his dark demonic power emerges around him. Making his brothers cower behind him for a moment. It’s really too early to be on Lucifer's bad side.

They peer over his shoulder and look around with shock, stepping through the portal from the Devildom. Lucifer is right: What the hell happened here? The Manor looks like it has been overrun by monsters overnight. Mammon, Satan, Belphegor and Lucifer start texting furiously, while everyone scatters to investigate the damages of the Manor. And to be away from Lucifer, who seems to be about to explode.

_**Somewhere in a bedroom...** _

Jolee’s head is hazy and there’s these weird sounds coming from somewhere. What is that? It takes her a lot of effort to realize it’s her DDD and the loud thumping sounds are the soft pinging of messages coming through in a rapid pace.

She looks around. Where is she? She doesn’t recognize the room she is in. Looking down her body, she blushes as she realizes that she’s naked, all but wearing a robe. Naked in a strange room. How did that happen? Where did that robe come from?

She looks a bit further around the room and sees a ripped up dress and her DDD on top of it, still angrily pinging, making her head ache. With even more effort she drags herself out of the bed and grabs her phone.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

> **Lucifer:** Asmodeus and Jolee.  
> **Lucifer:** There is nowhere in the Three Worlds you can hide from me! **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**

“Ugh…” She complains. “Now what’s up with that old boomer?”

She decides to ignore that chat for now and read the next one.

**TEAM PARTYYYYY (3)**

  
> **Mammon:** Oi! Asmo! I can’t believe ya partied without me! More importantly, what have ya done to my human?!

“Hm?” She wonders. “Asmo didn’t do anything to me… I don’t think?” She blushes when she realizes there’s a dull ache between her legs. He’s not here with her right now at least, wherever she is.

She opens the next chat. Ah! This one is from her favorite two pranksters. Did they come up with a new idea to tease Lucifer? She reads the chat enthusiastically, but only gets more confused by doing so.

**Lucifer, You S*ck! (3)**

< **Belphegor:** Wow, Jolee. I’m impressed!  
< **Satan:** I don’t know where you are, but if you had anything to do with the current state of the manor you best hide well.  
< **Satan:** Oh and good work pissing off Lucifer. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)** I couldn’t have done better.

“Hm… I wonder what is going on…” She mumbles. “Think, Jolee, think. What did we do yesterday?”

**Somewhere in a hotel room...**

Asmodeus lies in the bed of a luxurious hotel room. He’s feeling quite satisfied, even though he doesn’t remember why, which is disappointing. Like for example: how come he has this gorgeous looking person in his bed wrapped around him, but he can’t remember what he did to them? It doesn’t matter, as soon as they wake up, he can start over.

But then he receives the endless stream of messages from several chats. One of them is from his boring eldest brother.

**Lucifer <> Asmodeus**

> **Lucifer:** Asmodeus, I suspect you’re responsible for this. I hope you enjoyed your life so far **(Smiling-Demon sticker)**

“Ugh…” He groans after reading it. “Again with the life threatening messages in the morning? He needs to get laid.”

He wonders a bit over the meaning of the message Mammon sends in the Team Party chat. Yes, he did throw a party without Mammon, but why is he all fussy about Jolee? Then again, It’s Mammon. It would be weirder if he wasn’t. Asmodeus shrugs and reads the other messages.

Then he receives messages from his two beautiful humans. At least those messages will be fun! They had a little get-together yesterday, after all.

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Jolee:** Guys, I’m feeling confused. I’m getting all these messages, right now.  
> **Jolee:** Any of you remember what we did last night at our house party?  
> **Asmodeus:** Not sure, but...  
> **Asmodeus:** There's a stranger in my bed  
> **Asmodeus:** _*sends a picture of shame of his one night stand sleeping in his bed*_  
> **Jolee:** Asmo! Don’t do that!  
> **Solomon:** There's a pounding in my head  
> **Jolee:** Yeah, mine too.  
> **Asmodeus:** You two are such humans, it’s adorable **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)**

**Meanwhile at Serenity Manor...**

The guys are still investigating the damages, while texting with each other. Satan walks into the dining room/kitchen and sees it is covered with some kind of sticky Jello and glitters. There are empty bottles and half full cups of liquor all over the floor and counters. He curses and takes a picture and sends it to the house chat.

Lucifer is checking for damages in the music room when he discovers the slip and slide that he follows in a route directly to the pool. The pool is full of suds from the soap lubricated slip and slide , glitters and even lawn flamingos. He curses and starts typing furiously while incinerating everything that doesn’t belong in the pool. Any of the brothers who are nearby scatter in different directions. Away from their eldest brother.

Jolee and Asmodeus read the house chat again as messages are coming in.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

< **Satan:** Ugh. There is glitter all over the room  
< **Satan:** _*sends a picture of the damages in the kitchen.*_  
< **Satan:** I’m not going to cook anything in this mess.  
< **Lucifer:** Who put those pink flamingos in the pool! **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** _*sends a picture of Lucifer burning the hated flamingos*_

“Yikes.” Jolee mumbles. “Glad I’m not at home, right now.”

In their own chat, Jolee, Asmodeus and Solomon are still investigating their own damages and thinking about what could have happened.

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Solomon:** I smell like a minibar  
> **Jolee:** That seems legit, judging from the pictures the others are sending us now.  
> **Solomon:** That bad, huh?  
> **Jolee:** Bad enough to know I’m not going home yet **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
> **Asmodeus:** Yeah, Lucifer is having a hissy fit again. **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**

**House of Lamentation (8)**

< **Belphegor:** Did you guys see there's a DJ passed out in the yard?  
< **Mammon:** Make sure Lucifer ain’t barbecuin' him too!  
< **Belphegor: (Saluting-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** Speaking of barbecue  
< **Beelzebub:** _*sends a picture of the barbecue with all kinds of burned items*_  
< **Beelzebub:** Why are there barbies on the barbecue? **(Confused-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan: (Shocked-Demon sticker)** There better not be any of my figurines on there!

She can’t help but giggle reading that. The whole Manor is left in total destruction, but Leviathan worries about his figurines.

Then Jolee discovers a strange spot on her leg. “Hm, what’s this?” She decides to send a picture to her friends. Maybe they know how she got it.

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Jolee:** This a hickey or a bruise?  
> **Jolee:** _*sends a picture of something that could be either, on her thigh*_  
> **Solomon:** Hm… Could be either.  
> **Solomon:** Depends on what we did last night? **(Winking-Demon sticker)**

“What is he implying here?” Jolee wonders.

> **Asmodeus:** Oh guys, look!  
> **Asmodeus:** Pictures of last night ended up online  
> **Asmodeus:** _*sends a link where to find the pictures.*_  
> **Solomon:** We're screwed, oh, well  
> **Jolee:** I don’t remember any of that.  
> **Jolee:** It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled

There’s a knock on her door. “Jolee? Are you awake yet?”

 _Damn,_ she thinks. _Is that Luke? Am I at the Angel’s Halo?_

“When you’re awake, you can get breakfast in the kitchen, okay?” Oh yeah, that’s definitely Luke! “I’ll leave some clothes for you outside your door, don’t worry!”

“Uh… Okay!” She answers. “Thank you, Luke!”

“You’re welcome! Simeon made something for you, that will help with your headache!”

She sighs. They’re so nice! No judgement at all! But how did she end up here? Naked? She feels her face redden in embarrassment.

_**Last Friday night... (Flashback Solomon)** _

_Solomon walks up to Serenity Manor holding a bottle of vintage wine. Asmodeus invited him over for a ‘small intimate party’ but he shakes his head when he sees solo cups littering the front lawn and a couple making out by the entrance. Music is blaring from the backyard._

_He chuckles, shaking his head. “This is Asmodeus. I should have known better.”_

_“You’re late!” Asmodeus immediately pounces on him as soon as he makes his way to the back patio. There’s already people skinny dipping in the pool and a whole lot of drunk people dancing feverishly for the DJ that is mixing tunes. Solomon spots Jolee dancing near the front, on the large patio table. Clearly intoxicated already._

_“Drink up!” Asmo grins and exchanges Solomon’s bottle of wine for something stronger._

_“This looks like more people than a small get together with just you and Jolee.” He states, feeling too sober for this. He has to work on that quickly. “What did Lucifer say?”_

_“Lucifer isn’t heeere!” Asmodeus spreads his arms in a wide circle around him with a triumphant smile. “So time to have some FUN!” He shoves another drink in Solomon's hand and drinks the bottle of vintage wine in seemingly one long chug himself._

_Solomon shrugs. He’s lived long enough to know it's okay to cut loose once in a while. “You know Lucifer is going to kill you.” he tells Asmodeus after chugging the contents of the cup and grabbing another._

_“Who caaares!” Asmodeus shrugs. “You’ll help me with the clean up, right?” He flutters his eyelashes at him and Solomon laughs._

_“Sure, Asmodeus.”_

_They make their way over to Jolee. When she sees him she cheers. “Solomooon!” You’re here!” She tries to pull him on to the table with her, but is a bit clumsy. “Dance with me!”_

_“Of course.” He bows courteously for her, after climbing on the table. “May I have this dance?”_

_“Such a gentleman. I accept.” She giggles. Then she shouts to everyone who is close. “Did you all know this man is magical?!”_

_He quickly wraps his arms around her and covers her mouth with his hand. There are a lot of whistles and shouting as a reaction. People most likely presume something totally different than literal magic and Solomon grins._

_“Don’t tell them all my secrets, Jolee.” he whispers playfully, already beginning to feel the effects of whatever was in the cups Asmodeus had handed him._

_She looks shocked at him with big innocent eyes. “Uh-oohh… Soooorry!” And hugs him as an apology._

_“Are you two cuddling without meee?” Asmodeus whines and stretches his arms out to them from the ground. “Pull me up! I also want hugs!” He demands._

_They do as he asks, but his hugs are quickly changing into kissing and grinding and Solomon isn’t yet drunk enough to allow that to happen to himself and Jolee. So Asmodeus retreats and goes to find people who are more willing._

_Solomon and Jolee keep dancing on the table for a while longer._

_Several cups and jello shots later, Jolee is playing truth or dare with strangers and has completely lost sight of Asmo and Solomon._

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Asmodeus:** Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
> **Jolee:** And we took too many shots  
> **Solomon:** Think we kissed, but I forgot

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Jolee)_ **

_Jolee stumbles towards the manor, looking for Asmodeus. Someone had just told her that they were out of booze. She thought she had ordered plenty but she underestimated how large this party would be. She doesn’t spot him outside, but knowing him he’s taken a guest or two inside for a different sort of party. Some girl lets out a drunken scream and almost runs right into her as the girl dives for the slip and slide that makes its way from the music room to the pool._

_She smiles at Solomon who had just pulled her out of the way at the last minute. “My hero!” she swoons and kisses him with a loud smack on the lips. Solomon blushes and grins at her._

_“Help me find Asmo!” she says too loudly in his ear. “We need more booze!” Solomon nods and helps her navigate her way into the manor._

_Jolee and Solomon’s eyes widen when they see that one of their guests is literally swinging from the chandelier inside. “Oh noooo! That’s dangerous!” Jolee gasps, followed by a hiccup._

_“Right.” Solomon suddenly looks determined. “I’ll put a stop to that.” Using his magic out in the open he floats the rowdy guest to the floor. People start clapping and shouting as if it’s a performance. Solomon does a little bow and more people line up to swing from the chandelier, so he can do the magic trick with them too. Solomon is happy to comply, until he misfires. Next thing Jolee knows, the whole chandelier comes crashing down to the floor._

_“Oops.” Solomon giggles. Jolee pulls Solomon away from the scene of the crime, lucky that no one had been injured._

_“Lucifer is going to be mad at yoouu!” She giggles. “You’re going to be punished!”_

_Solomon shrugs, taking another long slurping sip from his drink. “Well, he can’t hang me upside down from the chandelier, anymore.” Then he holds his cup upside down to see if it is really empty. “We need more booze.” He tells her, pouting._

_“I knooow!”_

_Giggling and stumbling up the stairs, they finally find Asmodeus in a guest room half dressed with three naked individuals._

_“No time for that Asmooo.” Jolee pouts, trying to pull him out from the tangle of bodies. “We’re outta booze.”_

_Asmodeus deeply kisses his bed partners. “I’ll be back soon my sweeties, don’t have too much fun without me.” he winks._

_The three of them make their way down to the shared family car, snagging the last of the jello shots along the way. Feeling dizzy Jolee leans against the side of the car. “I don’t think any of us should drive.” she giggles._

_Solomon grins and gets into the driver seat. “I’ve got a spell for such things.” he tells them, his speech only slightly slurred. Solomon performs a self navigating spell on the car as Asmodeus pulls Jolee into the back seat with him._

_“Wow Solomon, you’re so amazing.” Jolee tells him, leaning into the front of the car from the back to give him a clumsy kiss that lands on an ear. Solomon smiles smugly as the car begins to drive itself to the nearest liquor store._

_Asmodeus pouts, feeling left out and grabs Jolee by the waist, pulling her back onto his lap. “Pay attention to me Jolee.”_

_Arriving at the Liquor store, they all stumble into the store laughing. Jolee and Asmodeus head to the counter where a cranky looking store clerk waits. “We need several kegs of Demonus delivered to Serenity Manor.” Asmodeus tells him and then he sums up several other drinks. “And maybe some Blood wine, Cemetery Tequila, Dragon Breath Absinthe, Chimera Whiskey and Death Scorpion syrup…”_

_The clerk raises his eyebrows all the way up to his hairline._

_“Shhh! Asmo!” Jolee giggles, putting her finger on his lips. “You’re not supposed to tell people that.” Asmo is immediately distracted by her, forgets what he’s doing and sucks on Jolee’s finger._

_The clerk is glaring at them. “You’re drunk and you need to leave my store.” he tells them sternly._

_Asmodeus turns to the store clerk, feeling offended. “Do you know who I am?!” He says with the attitude of a diva._

_Jolee giggles. “Yeah don’t mess with this guy.” she hiccups conspiratorially, with the most serious expression on her face she can manage. “He’s a demon...of Lust.” she declares, before bursting into another fit of giggles._

_The store clerk is not amused, “Leave now, before I call the police.” he tells them._

_“You wouldn’t do that to us, now would you? Look into my eyes…” Asmodeus smiles his beautiful smile, leaning over the counter and begins to charm the store clerk. “Yes… That’s right, now tell me all about your desires…”_

_“Who cares about his desires, Asmo!” Jolee sees Solomon returning from the back of the store where he disappeared earlier, a couple of kegs float behind him. “Looks like Solomon found our booze! Yay! Ask the nice man if we can have it, yeah?”_

_Asmodeus does as she commands him. The store clerk agrees and is left in a daze as they leave the store with their stolen goods. Thinking they earned it fair and square._

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Asmodeus:** Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
> **Solomon:** And got kicked out of the bar  
> **Asmodeus:** So we hit the boulevard

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Solomon)_ **

_The car is self navigating itself back to the manor when they pass by a local bar that seems to be really popular. There’s a line down the block of people waiting for admittance._

_“Oh! Oh! That looks fun!” Asmodeus shouts, half hanging out the window. “Pull oveeerr!” he says excitedly._

_Solomon takes the wheel, manually pulling the car over on top of the curb, parking illegally. They pile out of the car and cut to the front of the line where Asmodeus charms their way in. Slapping the bouncer’s ass on the way in with a wink._

_There’s a popular band playing in the bar that night which is why it's so crowded. “Wooo!” Jolee screams in excitement as she grabs Solomon’s hand to pull him into the crowd where people are already dancing._

_“Drinks are on me tonight, bitches!” Asmodeus calls out, standing on the bartop having already charmed the bartender. Unfortunately he forgot to charm his way out of a tab and they end up maxing out their credit cards in no time at all._

_Jolee is having fun dancing with Solomon when suddenly shouting can be heard over the band, causing a disruption. Struggling through the crowd they find Asmodeus with a gorgeous woman wrapped up in his arms looking well kissed. They watch with wide eyes as a large man, who would scare the average human, calls Asmodeus something derogatory. It soon becomes obvious that the woman in his arms is this other dude’s girl._

_Asmodeus whispers something in the girl's ear, that makes her blush, before he releases her and closes the distance between him and the man. Everyone in the bar is looking at Asmodeus like he is crazy because they don’t know who or what he is._

_“Don’t worry, sugar. There’s plenty of me to go around.” Asmodeus flirts with the man, as he tries to charm him. Apparently the man isn’t having it though, as he rears back a fist to hit him._

_“Oh! You have to help him, Solomon!” Jolee gasps and covers her eyes with her hands, peeking through them._

_Solomon just looks amused. “Who? The human or the demon?” He whispers in her ear. That makes Jolee giggle. Maybe this is a fair fight as long as Asmodeus isn’t fighting back._

_Asmodeus barely has time to dodge the man’s punch, but his reflexes are so quick that to the audience it just looks like the man purposely punches another man who was passing by. That’s all it takes and before they know it the bar has erupted into a brawl._

_The bouncers are quick to subdue those who are fighting and kick them out. Solomon and Jolee quickly collect Asmodeus who has gone back to kissing that girl. After pulling him from her arms, they make a mad dash to the back door laughing all the way. Solomon teleports them to a nearby park as soon as they are out of sight._

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Jolee:** We went streaking in the park  
> **Solomon:** Skinny dipping in the dark  
> **Asmodeus:** Then had a ménage à trois  
> **Jolee:** We did that? Are you sure? **(Surprised-Demon sticker)**  
> **Jolee:** I don’t remember doing that…

“The three of you were naked in bed together.” Asmodeus’ mysterious bed partner tells him, as they start kissing him in intimate places.

Asmodeus types his answer, before he indulges himself with the gorgeous stranger again.

> **Asmodeus:** Oh yes. I’m pretty sure about that. **(Winking-Demon sticker)**

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Asmodeus)_ **

_They land in a heap on the grass and Jolee and Asmodeus' clothes get stuck together. Trying to get up, they accidently rip her dress._

_Solomon pulls a bottle of whiskey out of his robe and takes a swig before passing it around. No one asks him where it came from._

_“Whew! That was hot!” Jolee cheers, as she’s looking over the damage of her dress. “I’ve never seen a bar fight before!”_

_“But your pretty dress is damaged!” Asmodeus almost cries, trying to fix it for her._

_“Ahw, don’t worry Asmo.” She starts taking off her dress and stands there in only her underwear. “Look, now you can’t see it anymore!” She triumphantly cheers._

_“But now we can see something else!” Asmodeus teasingly tries to grab her, but she runs away from them shouting and giggling, losing her high heels in the process._

_“Oohh! I love the chase!” Asmodeus laughs and goes into pursuit, but isn’t using his demon speed, because he likes this game for fun. “Come here, Jolee! Let me see more!”_

_“You want to see more?” Jolee turns around so she’s facing Asmodeus and Solomon, still moving backwards she unclasps her bra. With a wink she tosses it in Asmodeus face as he closes the space between them. Laughing at Asmodeus' surprised but delighted face she runs away again. “Only looking, no touching!” She yells over her shoulder._

_“Oh! What a tease! I love it.” Asmodeus declares, picking up speed again to chase her._

_Solomon is following behind them lazily, drinking from the bottle of whiskey._

_Asmodeus has chased Jolee to the edge of the river. “I’ve got you now!” he says but Jolee distracts him by pulling off her panties and throwing those too. This time Asmodeus has to move to catch them._

_“You naughty thing!” Asmodeus tells her as she backs up into the water. Then he frowns in a lucid moment, before the fog of lust takes over again. “Jolee that water doesn’t look good for your skin…”_

_Jolee laughs and splashes water at him before turning around to swim out further. “Catch me if you can!” She challenges. She knows he can, but will he do it?_

_Solomon has arrived in the meantime. He takes a long gulp of the bottle of whiskey, before deciding to disrobe and go after Jolee. He hands Asmodeus the bottle. Asmodeus takes one last swig before dropping the bottle and his clothes too._

_Jolee is laughing and trying to swim further away from them, splashing Asmodeus as he comes closer but the Avatar of Lust is done playing games as he uses his demon speed to catch her easily._

_“Naughty girl! What will I do with you?” he asks her, suggestively._

_Jolee wraps her arms around his neck. “I don’t know? What will you do?” she asks him with wide mocking eyes._

_Jolee has almost forgotten about Solomon, until he appears behind her. Suddenly trapped between Solomon and Asmodeus, she lets out a small yelp of surprise._

_Asmodeus pulls them both closer as he leans over Jolee’s shoulder to connect his lips with Solomons. Desire builds inside Jolee along with frustration as the two of them seem to ignore her. She can feel their growing desire pressing against her body. Wanting some of their attention too, she tugs on Asmo’s hair until he releases Solomon._

_“Oh? Are you wanting some of our attention Jolee?” he asks her. She nods, a little gasp escapes her as Solomon immediately presses a hot kiss against her neck. “What did I tell you about pulling my hair?” Asmodeus looks into her eyes sternly, while she’s feeling hotter by the second because of Solomon's kisses. “Do I need to teach you again?”_

_Jolee can barely focus with Solomon’s mouth moving over her skin, and his fingers brushing against her sides under the water. Asmodeus grins wickedly at her. He recognizes the expression on her face: It seems her brain is fogged with lust already, much like his own.._

_“Answer me Jolee.” he whispers in the way he knows it leaves people defenseless against what is coming next, as he tips her chin up with a finger so she’s forced to focus on him._

_And he is right. Jolee matches Asmodeus' expression as she purposefully tugs at his hair again. “Shut up and kiss me.” she commands him, as she presses herself against him. Not that she needed to: Asmodeus is all too willing to follow that command._

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Jolee:** Yeah, I think we broke the law  
> **Solomon:** Always say we're gonna stop, whoa  
> **Asmodeus:** But this Friday night, we do it all again  
> **Solomon:** Trying to connect the dots  
> **Jolee:** Don't know what to tell my boss  
> **Solomon:** I think Luke may have already given me an earful.

**House of Lamentation (8)**

< **Lucifer:** The city towed our car. **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** How come the chandelier is on the floor?  
< **Mammon:** _*sends a picture of the chandelier crashed into a million pieces all over the formal dining room floor.*_

“Oh, I remember that.” She mumbles while inspecting her clothes. “Solomon did some magic, letting people float in the air. Best not tell that to Lucifer though…”

She makes her way downstairs to get the brew that Simeon made for her headache. Time to start the workday… Both Simeon and Luke give her cheerful good mornings and don’t ask any questions and she smiles grateful at the both of them, as she enjoys the breakfast they made for her. They’re such angels!

**Jolee <> Asmodeus <> Solomon**

> **Jolee:** Ripped my favorite party dress  
> **Solomon:** Warrant's out for my arrest  
> **Jolee:** Wait, what?!  
> **Solomon:** _*sends a screenshot of a website showing local outstanding warrants*_  
> **Jolee:** Think I need a ginger ale…  
> **Jolee:** Though this stuff Simeon made for me is pretty good too. **(Smiling-Demon sticker)**

**House of Lamentation (8)**

< **Leviathan:** That was such an epic fail  
< **Leviathan:** Pictures of last night ended up online  
< **Leviathan:** _*sends a link where to find the pictures.*_

Jolee can imagine all the faces of her demons, looking at the pictures of their party from last night: Snickering and laughing, most likely. Except for Lucifer, of course.

> **Lucifer:** ASMOOOO! JOLEEEE!  
< **Leviathan:** You’re screwed!  
> **Jolee:** Oh, well  
> **Asmodeus:** It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled

_\- Lucifer adds Solomon to the group chat -_

> **Lucifer:** Asmodeus, Solomon, Jolee. Explain yourselves, right now.  
> **Solomon:** Damn

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Solomon)_ **

_Driving away from the liquor store with their dubiously obtained goods, the tell-tale flashing of multicolored lights has Solomon cursing as he begins to pull over._

_“Oh no! We’re so busted!” Jolee giggles, too drunk to take the situation seriously._

_“Don’t worry. I know how to bribe the law.” Asmodeus winks._

_“Your charm doesn’t work on everyone.” Solomon snorts. “Let me handle this one.”_

_Before Asmodeus can protest about that offensive comment, the police man approaches the car he’s just pulled over for a routine check. When he approaches the car he can already smell the booze._

_Jolee tries to drunkenly explain to the officer that nobody was driving the car and that it was all very safe, but of course she isn’t taken seriously. It’s a good thing she isn’t the one in the driver's seat or else she probably would have been arrested immediately. Not only for drunk driving but for mocking a police officer on duty._

_Solomon sighs when the officer ignores Jolee and asks him to get out of the car to submit for a test. He of course tests way over the limit. As the officer takes his license and papers back to the patrol car, Solomon quickly jumps back into the car. The car takes off on its own and he uses a cloaking spell so they don’t end up in a high speed chase._

_When the officer turns around he is very confused by the sudden disappearance. He still has the license and papers though. They won’t escape for long._

_In the meantime, Asmodeus and Jolee cheer Solomon on for his crafty escape artist trick. Finally they make their way back to the Manor. But they haven’t been driving again long when Asmo shouts, half hanging out the window._   
_“Oh! Oh! That looks fun!”_

> **Jolee:** Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
< **Leviathan:** That explains the collapsed patio table…  
< **Lucifer: (Angry-Demon sticker)**  
> **Solomon:** And we took too many shots  
< **Satan:** Which you apparently had trouble with, since they’re also all over the kitchen counters.  
> **Jolee:** Think we kissed, but I forgot  
< **Mammon:** Ya did WHAT?!

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Jolee)_ **

_Stumbling out of the elevator - where they might have done some more kissing and fumbling - Jolee and Solomon make their way through the hotel lobby. Attracting a lot of attention, because Jolee is walking barefoot, only dressed in a robe._

_“Charge this robe to my room!” Solomon shouts to the receptionist, loud enough so that any late-night guest still in the lobby could hear it too. “It’s my gift to you.” He whispers in Jolee’s ear as if it’s something magnificent._

_But she’s still intoxicated enough, so she reacts to her gift with the matching gratitude: Giving him a big kiss. “Thaaank yoou, Solomon!”_

_“Where are we going now? Back to the Manor?” Solomon asks her as they’re out on the boulevard again._

_Jolee shakes her head. “I almost have to start working.” She tells him with a hiccup. “So could you drive me to the Angel’s Halo?_

_“I don’t remember where we left the car…” Solomon frowns, trying to think really hard, but it doesn’t come to mind. “So, let’s walk.”_

_“But I don’t have any shoes!” She complains, almost with tears in her eyes. Then she jumps on his back. “You have to carry me, okay?”_

_Solomon laughs, hoisting her up on his back. “Okay, hold on tight Jolee!” He’s strong enough to not keel over from the extra weight, because he’s drunk. And so they make their way to Jolee’s work. Laughing and giggling._

_“Siiimeon!” Jolee shouts as they arrive at the café. She starts knocking loudly on the door. “I’m here reporting for duuuty!!”_

_It’s actually still in the middle of the night, so Solomon quickly covers her mouth with his hand. “Shh, Jolee! You’re waking up the entire neighbourhood!”_

_She wraps her arms around him and they’re about to start kissing together when a sleepy, very angry voice calls out to them from behind._

_“What are you two doing here at this hour?”_

_It’s Luke. He looks very sleepy and very annoyed and also very outraged to see Solomon having his arms wrapped around Jolee, while she is clearly not properly dressed, or in a sane state of mind._

_“Oh, Luke!” Jolee cheers, letting go of Solomon to hug her angel friend. “Maybe I’m a tiny bit early for work?”_

_“It seems that you are.” Simeon appears, looking immaculate in his pajamas. An amused expression on his face. “Why don’t you come in and sleep for a few more hours in our guest room, Jolee?”_

_“Ooh! Can I?” She smiles happily and stumbles towards him. “You look so beautiful in your pajamas, Simeon.” She tells him in a confidential tone and he laughs._

_“Of course you can. We won’t open the cafe for a while.” He guides her inside, gently. Leaving it to Luke to handle Solomon._

_Luke crosses his arms and stands in front of Solomon. It’s kind of comical: The little angel, about to give the grown up man a lecture. And Solomon probably would make fun of it later. But now he stands there a bit guilty, while listening to Luke giving him an earful._

_“... You let her go drunk? You let her run around naked? I thought you were her friend! Is that the way humans protect each other from demons?! It’s the influence of those demons! I knew it! But YOU! You should know better Solomon! You have 72 demons under a pact! Are you becoming just as evil as them? Seducing poor innocent humans into losing their soul?! Hm?! Say something!!”_

_“I…”_

_“No, actually! I don’t want to hear any of your drunken excuses! I’m very, VERY disappointed in you, Solomon! Shame on you!”_

_“Sorry…”_

_“Sorry isn’t going to be good enough! You better learn a lesson from this, you hear me Solomon?! Don’t let me see this happening again!!” Then suddenly Luke changes the subject. “Where are her clothes anyway?”_

_“They’re in the park, along with her purse and shoes…”_

_“And LET me guess: In her purse is her DDD? Seriously! Of all the stupid things… Do you WANT the Human World to get the wrong impression about the Three Worlds? Go home, Solomon!” He dismisses the taller man with a look of disdain. “Sleep it off. I will go look for Jolee’s things.”_

> **Jolee:** Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
< **Lucifer:** That saves me the trouble of confiscating them.  
< **Mammon:** I ain’t lending ya any money so don’t ask!  
> **Jolee:** Not even me? **(Sad-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** Well… uh… Maybe, if you’re REALLY nice to The Great Mammon, I might be willin’ to…  
< **Leviathan:** LOLOL! SIMP!  
> **Solomon:** And we got kicked out of the bar  
< **Beelzebub:** What a shame. I bet they had good drinks.  
< **Satan:** Well, **I** bet it was because Asmo kissed someone’s girlfriend **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
> **Jolee:** Actually, yeah he did.

Several Laughing-Demon stickers appear in the chat. From everyone, except Lucifer.

> **Asmodeus:** So we hit the boulevard

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Asmodeus)_ **

_Asmodeus, Solomon and Jolee are lying together in the hotel room bed. Arms wrapped around each other. There’s suddenly a stern knock on the door and a voice tells them to open up immediately._

_“Maybe I should have told them at the reception that I’m making use of my room.” Solomon mumbles, half asleep._

_“I will open for you.” Asmodeus offers to him, seeing as both his humans are feeling tired after the fun activities from earlier. It’s a shame, really, that they don’t have his stamina. They won’t give him another chance to do this with them any time soon. He knows that._

_When he opens the door, he is pleased to see the stunning creature before him. They look a bit angry though. He needs to change that quickly, he decides for himself._

_“There is a policy in this hotel that guests go to the reception first. Even if the guests are regular-” They start their lecture._

_Asmodeus puts his finger on their pretty lips. “Shh.” He tells them. “They’re almost sleeping.” He opens the door wider so that they can see inside. “Aren’t they beautiful? Those are my humans.”_

_“What did you do to them?” They ask him suspiciously. “How did you even get in here without going through the lobby?”_

_“THAT is a secret.” He whispers conspiratorially. “But what I did to them, I can show that to you… Would you like to find out? Then you only have to look into my eyes…”_

_It doesn't take him much effort to charm the person at the door, who turns out to be the hotel manager. Asmodeus suggests all four of them go another round, but both Solomon and Jolee don’t like the idea of that, so they decide to leave Asmodeus in the hotel room and try to find their way home._

_Jolee's head is just clear enough to think about putting on the fluffy luxurious robe from the hotel bathroom and Solomon just uses a spell to make his clothes appear on his body again._

> **Jolee:** We went streaking in the park  
< **Belphegor:** Oh really?  
< **Leviathan:** LOL! Look who’s awake now!  
< **Belphegor:** I mean, can you blame me?  
> **Asmodeus:** Skinny dipping in the dark  
< **Belphegor:** Mhm… sexy.  
< **Leviathan:** Eh, what’s the big deal? I do that all the time.

Several Surprised-Demon stickers appear in the chat.

< **Leviathan:** What? I can’t very well do it when it is still daylight.

Several Laughing-Demon stickers appear in the chat now.

< **Lucifer:** Leviathan, remind me to give you another explanation on the customs of the Human World… **(Sighing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan: (Frightened-Demon sticker)**  
> **Solomon:** Then had a ménage à trois  
< **Mammon:** Ya did WHAT with my human?!  
< **Lucifer:** Asmodeus! What did I tell you about harassing Jolee? **(Angry-Demon sticker)**  
> **Asmodeus:** Don’t worry, Lucifer! I’m sure she liked it! I mean: It’s been with ME! **(Demon-Blowing-Kiss sticker)**  
> **Asmodeus:** Too bad we don’t really remember all of it… **(Sad-Demon sticker)**  
< **Leviathan: (Shocked-Demon sticker)**  
< **Lucifer:** And Solomon! You better hide well from me! **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**  
< **Beelzebub:** What is that, anyway? Is it good to eat?  
< **Satan: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Belphegor:** With the right people, Beel. Yes, very good. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** ASMO! Ya filthy pervert! I’m gonna kill ya!

**_Last Friday night... (Flashback Solomon)_ **

_After some playing and kissing in the river, they all start to feel simultaneously very hot and also very chilly, so Solomon has a suggestion._

_“I always have a room on hold in a nearby hotel on the boulevard. What do you say we continue the evening there?”_

_“You do?” Jolee asks somewhat breathlessly. “What for?”_

_“Oh, emergencies.” is the mysterious answer and Asmodeus giggles as if he knows exactly what kind of emergencies he would use a hotel room for._

_“Let’s do it!”_

_Summoning his powers Solomon teleports them to a very swanky hotel on the boulevard. The spell was supposed to deliver them onto a soft bed, fully dried and free of river water. But instead they land in a wet heap of naked tangled limbs on the floor of the hotel room, a good amount of cold, murky river water has followed them._

_“Oops. I may be a bit too drunk for this level of magic.” He admits giggling. “I can still do all kinds of other magic, though. Don’t worry!”_

_Jolee is laughing as she untangles herself from the boys. Standing naked, without a care in the world she whistles as she looks around the luxurious hotel room._

_“I’m taking a shower first.” she announces, seeing as she is covered in river muck. She tries to walk to the bathroom in a sexy manner not realizing how bad her sense of balance is right now. It’s more of a drunken wobble but Asmodeus and Solomon don’t seem to mind as they exchange a look before following her._

_Asmodeus is the first to step into the shower behind her, the hot water feels great after being in the cold river. “Let me wash you darling.” He whispers in her ear as he crowds her to reach past her to grab the soap. Jolee shivers in response._

_He starts gently washing her upper back as he gives her a bit of space again but Jolee can’t help leaning into his touch. Encouraged by her response, he steps closer to reach around her better, his hands are gliding over her shoulders and belly, massaging her, until he finds her supple breasts and starts lathering them up as well._

_Closing her eyes Jolee doesn’t hold back the small moan that escapes her lips. Arching her back she presses her breasts into his hands, her nipples hardening. Her eyes fly open again as Asmodeus expertly pivots them in the shower. That is when she notices Solomon has also stepped into the shower. His eyes are clouded with lust as he watches Jolee being washed by Asmodeus. She reaches out her hands to him in an invitation to join them and he immediately presses in close to Jolee as well, making bold movements against her body. He wraps his hands around her to massage her back and eventually squeeze her ass. Distracting her with kisses as he does so._

_The rest of the shower is a blur for the three of them. Involving a lot of kissing, caressing and oh yeah: somehow getting clean of the river’s dirty water, as well. Solomon has sobered enough to get the drying spell correct this time and he dries off himself and his friends, as they continue to kiss and grope their way to the bed._

_“Tell me you want me, Jolee.” Asmodeus says to Jolee, his fingers gently caressing her face. Longing evident in his eyes and his voice. He has hoped for this to happen for a very long time._

_Jolee has sobered enough to realize what she’s doing but too aroused and too far gone in her lust to care about the potential consequences._   
_She nods in consent. “I want you, Asmo.” she tells him before her eyes flick to Solomon who is also staring at her with heated desire. “I want you both.”_

> **Solomon:** Yeah, I think we broke the law  
> **Jolee:** Always say we're gonna stop, whoa  
> **Asmodeus:** This Friday night, do it all again  
< **Satan:** I will be joining you then. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
> **Solomon:** This Friday night, do it all again  
< **Belphegor:** Yeah. Wake me up when you get to the streaking part. **(Winking-Demon sticker)**  
< **Mammon:** Oy! Nobody’s gonna go streakin’ with my human.  
< **Asmodeus:** It’s not like we want you there with us anyway, Mammon. **(Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
> **Jolee:** This Friday night…  
< **Lucifer:** This Friday night Jolee stays home.  
> **Jolee: (Shocked-Demon sticker)** Oh, come on! Why?!  
< **Lucifer:** You’re grounded. And so is Asmodeus.  
> **Asmodeus:** WHAAAT?! Luucifer! That’s not faair!!  
> **Solomon:** Alright then. I guess I’ll be off…  
< **Lucifer:** Don’t think I won’t find a way to punish you too, Solomon. **(Threatening-Demon sticker)**

But Solomon has already left the group chat. He’s probably also not that worried about Lucifer's punishments.

Jolee is feeling pretty pissed about this unfair treatment. “Like I’m some kind of teenager…” She grumbles, while wiping off the tables in The Angel’s Halo. “That dude is seriously so stodgy…”

Almost the whole morning she feels grumpy as she’s working. She isn’t suffering from a headache, after the fantastic cure the angels gave her earlier. Maybe she is feeling a little guilty about leaving it for the brothers to clean up the Manor, but she’s not feeling guilty about having a fun party and a fun night in the absence of Lucifer and the others. Why did he have to ruin it like that?

Then it is time for her break. She sees she got more messages and grabs her DDD to check.

**Lucifer, You S*ck! (3)**

< **Belphegor:** Interesting story  
< **Satan:** I agree. Very interesting.  
< **Belphegor:** Especially that one part…

What are they going on about…

> **Jolee:** What part?  
< **Satan:** You do realize we want a ménage à trois now as well. **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

Jolee burst out laughing. Figures that these two would rub that in. She’s not going to give them the satisfaction, though.

> **Jolee:** Too bad for you. I’m sober now.  
> **Jolee:** But I’m sure Asmo will be up for it. Go ask him.  
< **Belphegor:** Ugh, no thanks.

“Ha!” She says to her screen in triumph, as if they can hear her that way. She knew they were just all talk, but no action. But then some more messages are coming in.

< **Satan:** Let’s have a club party soon, Jolee. Just us three.  
< **Satan:** What do you like to drink?  
< **Belphegor: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**  
> **Jolee: (Rolling-Eyes-Demon sticker)**  
< **Satan: (Laughing-Demon sticker)**

She giggles. They’re her favorite pranksters, usually joining forces to prank Lucifer, but they won’t shy away from pulling pranks on each other too. She knows they’re just teasing her. Probably also trying to cheer her up a bit. Then she hears the clinging of the bell that indicates new customers entering the café.

“Jolee! Could you check that?” Luke calls to her. “Simeon and I are both busy, right now!”

“Sure!” She calls back. She can have her break a little later.

When she walks back into the café, she immediately notices the two impish grins that Satan and Belphegor are sending her way and she can’t help but blush. They **were** teasing her, right? Or weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Last Friday Night  
> Artist: Katy Perry


	2. Belphegor is Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little extra story.

_**That Saturday night…** _

Someone sneaks into her room. Jolee wakes up when she hears the door open and close. _That better not be Asmo._ She thinks. _I’ll have to make it clear to him this was just a one-time thing._

But then she is, not so subtly, shoved aside in her bed in the familiar way she knows it is Belphegor. Oh, figures. “What are you doing here, Belphie? I’m tired.” She grumbles to him as he crawls in bed behind her.

“Hm… Yeah, I bet you are.” His voice sounds annoyed, so she turns to face him.

“What’s wrong?” She asks. “Are you mad?”

“Not really…” He lies to her, avoiding her eyes.

But she’s not having that. He woke her up for a reason. “Then what? If you don’t talk to me, go back to your own bed, Belphie.”

He sighs and wraps her against him. “You know how much I love it that you are so wild, but…”

“But?” She asks, though she can tell where he’s heading with this.

“... I don’t like it that you did it with Asmo, instead of me…”

“You’re not really the partying type.”

“You know what I mean. I love you Jolee. It’s not a secret that I want sex with you too.” He sounds a bit sad and also angry again. “Why did you have to do it with Asmo and Solomon of all people?”

“Belphie, I can barely remember it.” She laughs and then teases. “Is that really the way you want it?”

He just growls in frustration and she giggles, giving him a good night kiss on his cheek.

“Shut up and roll over properly.” He orders her, turning her on her side again so he can be her big spoon. “I’m sleeping here, tonight.”

“Sure, Belphie. But no funny business.” She snuggles into his arms as he wraps her close to him. She’s so tired that she’s falling asleep almost immediately.

“Fine, no funny business… tonight. Another time…” He kisses her neck softly and whispers to a sleeping Jolee. “It will happen one day, Jolee. And not because you’re drunk. It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have been talking about it and we like to offer our readers a chance to come up with ideas for us for future projects. It has to fit within our vision of the characters and Jolee.  
> But for example:  
> If you like us to expand on a fun Devilgram (that we have unlocked as well)  
> Or you know some good lyrics, we can write a story around like we did here.  
> Or a poem, a chat from the game, or you just have some other really fun original idea... Feel free to suggest it!


End file.
